


[Good Together 2020 Prompt 6. Card]

by CelesteNox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Good Together 2020, OC & Canon - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: This was originally posted on tumblr as a part of a self-ship Valentine's themed prompt event.
Relationships: Spinel & Original Nonbinary Character





	[Good Together 2020 Prompt 6. Card]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as a part of a self-ship Valentine's themed prompt event.

“So, lemme see if I got this right…” said Spinel, thumbing through the pile of colorful squares. “You pick out one of these, uh, Valentines? Then you write _your_ name on it, then you write _their_ name on it, and then you give it to them?”

“Pretty much!” replied Celeste.

“And it means you love them?”

Celeste nodded. “Yup! But it can mean a crush, a friend, or even a sibling.” Celeste scribbled her name onto one of the Valentines. “Love is kind of like gems, there are all sorts of types.”

“Huh… _iiiiinteresting_ …” Spinel stared at the pink and red heart-shaped pieces of card stock. “But aren’t these kinda… boring?” she said, holding one up with a confused look on her face. “I mean, I wanna give my friends something fun!”

Celeste let out a soft chuckle. “You don’t have to use _these_ Valentines, Spinnie. You can make your own, if you want. Lots of people do!”

Spinel’s eyes lit up as a wide grin spread over her face. She let out a gleeful chuckle and ran to find materials for her new project.

* * *

Celeste gathered up the signed Valentines, having spent the last two hours filling them out and organizing them into a pile for each of those intended to get some. They hadn’t seen Spinel in all that time, though they did hear humming and giggles coming from the adjacent room. Eventually, their curiosity got the better of them, and they carefully peeked into the room. Glitter glue coated the walls and confetti covered the floor; tiny scraps of paper laid scattered about the room. In the center of the room, in a pile of stickers and other various crafting supplies, sat Spinel, with the widest grin on her face. Celeste gently tip-toed away from the door, smiling at the sight of their friend in such creative bliss.


End file.
